Mal inicio?
by MCP28
Summary: Depende de la perspectiva...
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

/.../

Me dirijo a mi trabajo, primer día y voy tarde. El cambio de horario apesta.

Sali corriendo de mi casa, no tuve tiempo de arreglarme el cabello, así que decidí sujetarmelo en una coleta alta. Me puse mi pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa blanca que me encanta. Cargue mi maletín y me subí a mi auto.

Confiaba en que podría llegar, en que no daría una primera mala impresión.

Pero aquí estoy, atrapada en el trafico.

Toronto es una ciudad grande, con demasiada gente y demasiada delincuencia. No me mal interpreten, la ley es firme y pueden mantener las calles seguras, pero siempre hay delincuentes que se creen astutos. Delincuentes que creen estar por encima de la ley.

El carril avanza solo un par de metros cada vez. Son las 8:43, grandioso.

Justo cuando llego hasta el semáforo de la intersección, este se pone en rojo.

Volteo a ver a todos lados, aun no eh tenido tiempo de recorrer la ciudad.

A mi derecha en la esquina esta un banco, a mi izquierda cruzando el pabellón hay departamentos. Y justo cruzando la calle enfrente del banco hay un parque.

Uno bastante grande, es un lugar bonito.

Hay bancas, un puesto de cafe, un puesto de helados, personas corriendo, oficiales de policías corriendo.

Oficiales de policía?

Hay un oficial de policía corriendo desesperadamente tras un sujeto.

Esta apunto de alcansar lo cuando de repente el sujeto voltea y levanta el brazo sosteniendo algo.

De repente todas las personas que estaban ahí empiezan a gritar y a correr y es cuando escucho.

Disparos.

Los carros arrancan y y las personas empiezan a correr despavoridas pero yo me quedo donde estoy.

Sujetando con fuerzas el volante en mis manos mientras mis ojos se queda clavados en el oficial de policía.

Veo el momento exacto en el cual cae sobre su espalda y queda tendido sin moverse.

De repente un claxon hace que brinque del susto.

El auto de atrás a quedado atrapado y me pide que me mueva.

Doy una ultima mirada al parque y puedo ver que el oficial sigue tendido en el suelo, el sospechoso al que perseguía no se ve por ninguna parte.

Puedo escuchar las sirenas al fondo.

Tomo una respiración profunda y acelero dirigiéndome hacia el parque.

Apenas llegando a la acera me detengo sin molestarme a ver donde me estacione. Tomo el maletín que se encuentra en el asiento del pasajero y me dirijo hacia el oficial.

Al llegar vuelvo a mirar a mi alrededor y no hay nadie cerca quien me ayude.

Me inclino sobre el oficial para inspeccionarlo.

Es una oficial de policía.

Coloco dos dedos en su cuello buscando su pulso. Tardo dos segundos en encontrarlo, parece ser fuerte y rítmico.

Me acerco a ella colocando mi oído cerca de su rostro mirando hacia su tórax.

El chaleco anti balas me hace difícil ver sus movimientos respiratorios, pero aun así puedo sentir el pequeño aire expulsado de su respiración en mi oído.

Muy bien, tal ves fue hace mucho que tuve un paciente que realmente respirara, pero lo bueno nunca se olvida.

Inspecciono buscando algún tipo de herida. Tiene un fuerte golpe en la frente justo encima de su ceja derecha, Y puedo ver que su brazo derecho sangra profusamente.

saco mi maletín y busco mis guantes.

Me los pongo y analizo la herida. Saco unas tijeras del maletín y corto la manga del oficial, Orificio de entrada y salida, bien. Tomo la manga que acabo de cortar y formo una larga tira para hacer un torniquete encima de la herida para detener un poco la hemorragia.

Sigo buscando por cualquier otra herida, En el pecho puedo ver donde impacto una bala.

Vamos Piensa, cuantas balas fueron?

Tres! Escuche tres disparos!

sigo buscando y puedo ver un impacto justo en su costado. Gracias a Dios en el chaleco también.

Alto ahí no te muevas!- grita alguien a mi espalda- pon tus manos sobre la cabeza!

Sostengo la respiración sin decir una palabra, es el sospechoso? Quiere matarme?

Aquí oficial Collins, tenemos un oficial herido, necesito una ambulancia de inmediato- dice la persona detrás de mi.

Oficial?- digo volteando a verlo.

El tiene su arma apuntando hacia mi.

Eh dicho que no se mueva!- dice sujetando con fuerza el arma.

No puedo hacer eso- le digo levantando mis manos.

Cosa que parece ser un gran error ya que están llenas de sangre, así que trato de aclarar las cosas.

Escuche soy medico de acuerdo- digo tratando de controlar mi voz- el oficial esta herido yo solo quería ayudar.

Medico? Como te llamas?- pregunta dudando.

Soy Holly Stewart- digo sin atreverme a moverme todavía- mi credencial esta en mi maletín- digo señalando lentamente el maletín a mi lado.

Escuche, se que esto es aterrador, y que no confía en mi- digo tratando de tranquilizarlo- pero ella necesita mi ayuda ahora.

El me mira por un momento increíblemente nervioso antes de bajar el arma.

Por favor, ayuda la- es lo único que dice.

Volteo con ella, y empiezo a monitorear la con lo que puedo.

Respiración 14, frecuencia cardiaca: 105.

Necesito ayudarla a respirar mejor, tomo el belcro de su chaleco y lo despego.

Ayúdame aquí- digo sin voltear- Oficial collins!- grito al ver que no se Acercaba. Se pone delante de mi y se inclina.

Bien necesito que sostengas su cabeza de acuerdo- le digo mientras que le indico que se ponga a la cabeza de la oficial- no permitas que se mueva ni un centímetro, necesito quitarle el chaleco.

El hace lo que le pido sin protestar y protege su columna cervical para ir removiendo el chaleco.

Tomo las tijeras y corto el costado derecho justo por encima de las costuras para retirárselo mas fácil.

Cuando el chaleco esta fuera, puedo ver que el oficial puede respirar un poco mejor.

Con cuidado levanto su camisa sacándola de sus pantalones y puedo ver el hematoma justo en su abdomen. Con una coloración bastante fea.

No puedo exponer el otro impacto así que decido cortar la camisa.

La bala en el pecho impacto justo en el lado contrario del corazón.

Empiezo a palpar el abdomen, no encuentro datos de abdomen agudo afortunadamente, al menos no por ahora.

Continuo con el tórax y puedo sentir algunos crepitantes, temo que tenga costillas fracturas y un posible neumotorax.

Al seguir explorándola veo como empieza a entrar en consciencia.

Aaaghh- empieza a gruñir mientras estira su mano izquierda tratando de protegerse.

No, no te muevas- trato de calmarla- todo estará bien, de acuerdo, relajese oficial...- Peck, su nombre es Peck- me interrumpe el oficial Collins.

Peck..

Trata de quejarse pero solo salen sonidos incomprensibles. De repente empieza a abrir los ojos y veo estos increíbles ojos azules llenos de pánico y dolor.

Oficial Peck todo esta bien de acuerdo, soy Holly- digo tratando de que me mire- todo estará bien trate de respirar.

Dirige su mirada a mi y siento que puede verme, como realmente verme a pesar de todo el dolor.

Escucho las sirenas fuertemente ahora y escucho pasos acercándose.

Collins que diablos a pasado?!..

/.../

Si creía que llegar tarde a mi primer día de trabajo crearía una mala impresión, no llegar, bueno eso si que seria horrible.

Despues de que el Oficial Shaw llego seguido de la ambulancia. Les di mi valoración previa de la oficial Peck mientras monitorisaban sus signos vitales.

Hable con el Oficial Shaw explicándole rápidamente lo que había visto y lo que había pasado y el me pidió que lo acompañara a la división para dar mi declaración.

Dije que lo haría pero después de acompañar a la Oficial Peck al hospital.

El me miro de una forma paternal que me hizo sentir increíblemente incomoda pero cedió.

Así que ahora en lugar de estar en mi trabajo me encontraba en la sala de espera en urgencias del hospital General de Toronto.

La oficial Peck había cerrado los ojos en el momento en que los paramédicos llegaron.

Al llegar al hospital inmediatamente fue pasada al área de shock en urgencias, eso fue hace dos horas.

Nadie había venido a dar informes y sus compañeros oficiales aun no llegaban.

Quise avisar en mi trabajo que no se me había echo posible llegar, pero ni siquiera tenia el numero de mi jefe.

Familiar de la oficial Peck?- pregunta una enfermera haciendo que me pare de mi lugar.

Es usted familiar de la Oficial Peck?- me pregunta viéndome.

No... Bueno no lo soy pero yo vine con ella en la ambulancia- le digo nerviosa.

Lo siento, no puedo dar información si no es familiar- dice un poco apenada.

Si bueno... Yo soy medico, puede por favor.. Ya sabe por respeto profesional- digo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella me mira cuestionando mis palabras.

Lo siento Doctora...- Stewart, Holly Stewart- la interrumpo.

Lo siento doctora Stewart pero las políticas del Hospital son claras, si no esta relacionada directamente con...- soy su novia- la interrumpo de nuevo- soy su novia también.

La enfermera me mira entre cerrando los ojos en mi seriamente y siento como un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

Es usted bastante persistente doctora- dice la enfermera mientras se forma una sonrisa en sus labios.

Si, me lo han dicho antes- digo nerviosa mientras subo ligeramente mis lentes que se habían deslizado por mi nariz

Venga, pase por aquí- dice mientras me señala un pasillo detrás de ella.

La sigo por un corto pasillo hasta que llegamos a la sala de urgencias.

Ella esta aquí, el medico no debe de tardar en venir para darle informes- dice señalando la cortina detrás de ella donde supongo que esta la Oficial Peck.

Gracias...- digo sin verla.

No hay problema- dice antes de irse.

Me quedo parada sin saber que hacer mientras veo la cortina azul que nos separa.

Tomo una respiración profunda y decido entrar.

Al hacerlo la veo tendida en la cama conectada al monitor por el baumanometro en su brazo y los cables en su pecho.

Me acerco para estar a su lado y puedo ver que suturaron la herida en su ceja. Trae puesta una bata de hospital y una sabana cubre la mitad de su cuerpo. Su brazo estaba cubierto por un vendaje.

El monitor a su lado me dice que esta estable. El aparato en su dedo indice derecho me dice que su oxigenación es buena, y sus movimientos respiratorios son simétricos así que no hay neumotorax.

Me pongo aun lado de ella y la veo de cerca.

Parece que estuviera dormida. Es hermosa.

Deja de verme, es raro- dice de repente sin abrir los ojos haciendo que brinque.

Dios! Me asustaste!- le digo mientras pongo mi mano sobre mi pecho tratando de controlar mi frecuencia cardiaca.

Lo siento- dice esta vez abriendo los ojos.

Bueno, deberías- le digo con una sonrisa.

Si supongo- contesta mientras hace un esfuerzo para levantarse.

No, no te levantes- le digo mientras coloco una mano en su hombro izquierdo para detenerla.

Quien eres tu?- me pregunta mientras se recuesta de nuevo.

Oh si, lo siento supongo que no lo recuerdas- digo dando un paso a tras- soy Holly Stewart.

Me mira por un momento antes de voltear a su alrededor buscando a alguien o algo.

Pasa algo?- le pregunto siguiendo su mirada.

Trabajas aqui?- me pregunta con el ceño fruncido- eres enfermera o algo?

No, yo no trabajo aquí ni soy enfermera- le digo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Entonces que haces aquí?- pregunta insistentemente.

Bueno, yo...- hola oficial Peck?- dice alguien interrumpiendo me.

Volteamos para ver que era el doctor quien había llegado.

Soy el Doctor Suarez jefe del área de urgencias- dice con una sonrisa- usted debe ser el Oficial Peck- dice viéndola- y usted debe ser su novia- continua dándome la mano para saludarme.

Mi que?- pregunta la oficial Peck volteando me a ver.

Si, Holly por favor- le digo evitando su mirada mientras le doy la mano al doctor.

Bueno, tengo aquí los resultados de la oficial Peck, sus laboratorios han salido normales pero queremos volver a hacerle exámenes en unas horas por la perdida de sangre que tuvo- dice mientras ve el expediente.

Puedo sentir la mirada penetrante de la oficial Peck en mi y Trago el nudo que se formo en mi garganta mientras evito mirarla, concentrándome en la información del doctor

Ademas que al menos necesitamos darle antibióticos profilácticos por la herida de bala en su brazo- dice mientras pasa las hojas en el expediente- sus radiografías de tórax muestras tres costillas fracturadas, no se aprecia ningún neumotorax pero la mantendremos en observación de igual manera.

Tiene alguna pregunta Oficial Peck?- le pregunta el doctor.

Ella no contesta en seguida, pero sigo sintiendo su mirada en mi haciendo que un escalofrío me recorra la espalda.

Ninguna doctor... Y tu novia?- dice haciendo énfasis en "Novia".

Cuanto tiempo cree que debería quedarse?- pregunto tratando de frenar una sonrisa.

Tal ves 24 a 28 horas dependiendo de su evolución- contesta con una sonrisa.

Tenemos que esperar los resultados de los nuevos laboratorios y darle de comer a la oficial Peck para ver que el impacto de bala en el abdomen no haya causado ningún daño- dice mientras coloca el expediente a los pies de la camilla.

Si no tienen ninguna otra pregunta, me retiro, la enfermera Olivia vendrá cuando tengamos su habitación lista oficial- dice con una sonrisa.

Gracias Doctor Suarez- digo y nos despedimos con un apretón de manos de nuevo.

Puedes dejar de verme así- le digo volteándola a ver.

Ella entre cierra los ojos mas en mi sin mover un músculo.

Quien eres?- pregunta de nuevo.

Ya te lo dije, mi nombre es Holly Stewart- le repito despacio.

Bien Holly Stewart... Que haces aquí?- pregunta.

Bueno... Yo vine contigo, en la ambulancia- le digo pensando en que decirle.

Que quieres decir?- me pregunta confundida.

No lo recuerdas?- le pregunto suavemente.

Ella aparta la mirada avergonzada mientras suspira profundamente.

Recuerdo al sospechoso... Recuerdo que lo perseguía por el parque... Recuerdo que el estúpido de mi compañero se había quedado atorado en el trafico...- empieza a decir mas para si misma que para mi- y después recuerdo el arma, estaba a solo un par de metros de mi, trate de convencerlo de que bajara el arma pero no lo hizo, y el solo... Disparo.

Se queda viendo al vacío un gran rato.

Me quedo en mi lugar viéndola con miedo de interrumpirla.

Tu estabas ahí- dice despacio antes de voltear a verme.

Si... Vi como te apunto con el arma- dije suavemente- vi como caías, necesitabas ayuda.

Tu me trajiste aquí?- me dice mas como un echo que como una pregunta.

El sospechoso?...- huyo...- le contesto con un suspiro.

Mi compañero?- pregunta preocupada.

El esta bien, llego un momento después, el me ayudo a cuidarte- le digo con una sonrisa- se quedo con el Oficial Shaw para buscar al sujeto que te disparo.

Bueno, espero que lo encuentren- dice molesta mientras se recuesta en la camilla y mira hacia el techo.

Lo harán- le contesto firmemente.

Nos quedamos en silencio lo que parecían años.

Me senté en la silla vacía aun lado de la cama y me concentre en los sonidos de los aparatos.

No tienes porque quedarte- dice rompiendo el silencio.

Lo se- le contesto con una sonrisa.

Fue bastante estupido- dice despues de un momento.

Que fue estupido?- le pregunto confundida.

Ayudarme... En el parque, que hubiera pasado si el sospechoso regresaba?- dice viendome.

Bueno, no lo hizo- dije con el ceño fruncido.

Pero pudo haberlo echo- insiste.

Pero no lo hizo- dije un poco molesta.

Voltea a verme antes de hablar esta ves.

Me debes una camisa- dice con el ceño fruncido.

Disculpa?- pregunto sorprendida por sus palabras.

Me debes una camisa- repite de nuevo- llegue aqui con mi camisa a la mitad.

Bueno, lo siento, supuse que no te importaría ya que estaba mas preocupada con salvarte la vida- digo sin creer lo que acababa de decir.

Solo tengo dos camisas- insiste.

Bueno, entonces compra otra- le contesto.

Lo que sea- dice en un gruñido.

Realmente estaba peleando por una estúpida camisa?

Y porque lo de Novia?- pregunta de nuevo.

A que te refieres?- contesto incomoda.

Por que dijiste que eras mi novia- pregunta despacio.

Por que no podían darme información si no estoy directamente relacionada contigo- le contesto.

Y se te ocurrió Novia? No pudiste decir que eras mi prima o algo?- dice con burla haciendo que mis mejillas empezaran a quemar.

Bueno, no se me ocurrió- le digo molesta evitando su mirada.

Si claro- dice y puedo escuchar una risa oculta.

Gail! Estas bien?- escucho decir a alguien cuando recorre de repente la cortina mirando directamente a la oficial Peck.

Steve? Que haces aquí?- pregunta la Oficial sorprendida.

Que crees que hago? Vine en cuanto lo escuche- dice acercándose a el- estas bien? Te duele algo?

Steve recibí dos disparos, como crees que estoy?- dice molesta.

Tres...- digo sin pensar haciendo que ambos volteen a verme- fueron tres en realidad- digo casi en un susurro sintiéndome avergonzada de nuevo.

Quien eres tu?- pregunta El tal Steve volteando a verme con los mismos ojos que la oficial- si lo siento, soy Holly Stewart- digo levantándome para darle la mano.

Tu eres la Doctora Stewart?- dice sorprendido.

Doctora?- repite La oficial con el mismo tono de voz- si, así es.

Le contesto y de repente siento como sus manos me rodean en un fuerte abrazo dejándome pasmada en mi lugar.

Steve!- grita la oficial después de un segundo.

Si, si, lo siento- dice separándose con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- solo quería darte las gracias, por cuidar de mi hermana.

hermana? Claro! Tienen un cierto parecido

No fue nada...- digo mientras me aclaro la garganta.

Entonces tres disparos eh?- dice Steve volteando con su hermana quien lo miraba como si quisiera que desapareciera.

Bueno, eso fue lo que dijo- dice con los labios apretados.

Esto tendrá que saberlo nuestra madre- dice mientras se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

Ni se te ocurra- dice enojada mientras trata de matarlo con la mirada.

Sabes que de todas formas se enterara- dice con una sonrisa.

Saben algo del sospechoso?- pregunta La oficial.

Si, lo encontraron- le contesta Steve aclarando se la garganta.

Bien, ese idiota tiene que estar en la cárcel el resto de su vida- dice molesta.

Gail... El falleció durante el arresto- dice despacio tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas- abrió fuego contra los demás oficiales, tuvieron que detenerlo.

Nos quedamos los tres en silencio sin saber que decir.

Alguien mas...- no, todos están bien- le contesta Steve- Oliver me pidió... que te dijera que vendrá en cuanto pueda, que no te libraras de el tan fácilmente- dice tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Seguro...- le contesta ausente.

El silencio volvió, a la habitación, se sentía el ambiente tenso por la noticia. Aunque el sujeto que le disparo al oficial Peck merecía ser castigado, no esperaba que fuera con su vida.

Así que Doc... Supongo que su primer día de trabajo no es como lo esperaba- dice Steve rompiendo el silencio.

Que? Como sabes que es mi primer día?- le pregunto sorprendida.

Bueno, usted es la Doctora Stewart, la nueva patóloga forense no es así?- pregunta con una sonrisa de superioridad por saber quien era realmente yo.

Patóloga forense?- repite de nuevo la oficial sorprendida- genial, me atendió un medico de personas muertas.

La miro por un par de segundos sintiéndome ligeramente ofendida por sus palabras, pero veo en su cara la misma sonrisa de burla de hace un momento y lo dejo pasar.

Tiene suerte de que en realidad es una linda sonrisa

Si... Lo soy pero, como lo sabes?- pregunto de nuevo volteando a ver a Steve.

Claro, supongo que tengo que presentarme también- dice levantándose para dirigirse a mi- soy el Detective Steve Peck, de la División 15- contesta con una sonrisa mientras me da la mano- trabajaremos juntos ahora.

Por supuesto- digo ahora sintiéndome tonta mientras lo saludo.

Aunque tengo que decir, la imaginaba con menos cabello, mas años y definitivamente menos...- Steve!- lo reprende inmediatamente la oficial.

Que!.. Es la verdad- contesta Steve mientras me guiña un ojo.

Por dios Steve! Por que no te vas ahora- le dice realmente molesta la oficial Peck.

Vamos Gail, no la estoy molestando o si?- dice el detective volteando me a ver.

Me quedo sin palabras ante sus palabras y osadía, mientras siento mis mejillas arder.

Creo... Que es mejor que me vaya- digo tratando de controlar mi voz.

Que?- pregunta la oficial volteando me a ver- no lo tomes personal, mi hermano es un idiota.

Si lo siento doctora Stewart no quise incomodarla- dice Steve mientras se rasca nerviosamente la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Si no, no te preocupes es solo que tengo que hablar con mi jefe- digo mientras doy unos pasos atrás- y ademas ya no estarás sola así que, es mejor que me vaya.

Holly espera!- escucho a la Oficial haciendo que voltee a verla.

Dejaste tu lonchera- dice señalando mi maletín que había dejado en la mesa aun lado de la cama.

Si, cierto... Gracias- digo antes de tomar mi maletín y salir de ahí.

/.../

HOLAAA! ME DIRAN QUE HACE AQUI SI TODAVIA NO ACABA EL OTRO FIC? BUENO PUES PORQUE NO QUEDA MUCHO MAS PARA EL OTRO.. SOLO ESPERO UN GRAN FIN ASI QUE DECIDI ADELANTAR ESTE

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS!

HOY MARTES, HISTORIA NUEVA CON MUUUCHAS COSAS NUEVAS Y RIDICULAS.


	2. Drogas

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

/.../

Y ella simplemente se fue.

Olvidaste tu lonchera, enserio?.. Tan difícil es decirle que no se fuera?

Independientemente, quería yo que no se fuera? Ni siquiera la conozco!

Gail estas escuchándome?- me pregunta Steve sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Que?- le pregunto volteándolo a ver.

Dije que la nueva patóloga es caliente- dice levantando las cejas para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

Si lo que sea- le digo molesta.

La invitare a salir- dice levantándose de la cama- cuanto crees que tenga que esperar para hacerlo?- dice sin verme mientras camina de un lado a otro- no quiero que piense que solo me interesa el físico sabes- continua viéndome por dos segundos antes de volver a caminar- aunque es medico, se supone que es muy inteligente, ademas madre la aceptaría de inmediato!

Steve...- si?- contesta viéndome- cállate.

Estas bien?- me pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

No Steve no lo estoy!- digo irritada- recibí tres disparos, apenas puedo respirar por el dolor, me estoy muriendo de hambre y tu solo hablas sobre que te quieres coger a alguien que apenas acabas a conocer! Así que no! No estoy bien!

Woow, lo siento...- dice levantando las manos en forma defensiva- tienes razón, lo siento.

Bien, solo quiero algo de silencio- le digo con un suspiro mientras cierro los ojos- necesito descansar Steve.

Si si, claro lo siento- dice y puedo escuchar pena en su voz.

Bien...- contesto simplemente.

/.../

No se cuanto tiempo o en que momento me quede dormida pero en cuanto empiezo a despertar me doy cuenta que estoy rodeada de murmullos.

Shht la vas a despertar- escucho primero quien puedo jurar es Dov.

Si no quiero sentir su ira si se despierta- dice Chris casi en un susurro.

Dios estará bien?- dice la voz astillante de Price- se ve tan mal, tan lastimada.

Recibió dos disparos, como esperabas que estuviera?- le contesta McNally.

Tres... Fueron tres disparos- digo irritada mientras abro los ojos.

Doy un respiro al ver que tenia razón. McNally, Price, Epstein, Chris estaban aquí.

Pero no solo eso, había unas extrañas flores aun lado de mi cama así como un montón de globos de recuperate pronto.

Que es todo esto?- digo con el ceño fruncido.

Soy regalos Gail- contesta Price con una sonrisa- es una tradición traer regalos a alguien enfermo para que se recupere pronto.

Bueno, son horribles- le contesto con un bufido.

Donde esta Steve?- pregunto volteando a ver alrededor.

Fue con Traci a la cafetería- contesta Chris mientras se rasca la frente.

Puedo ver que esta aun en su uniforme de policía, todos lo están, pero también que sostiene algo en su mano.

Diaz que traes ahí?- le pregunto sin poder despegar la vista del objeto en su mano.

Oh... Si no es nada...- dice mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

Dámelo...- le digo mientras extiendo la mano hacia el.

De verdad Gail, no es nada yo...- dámelo AHORA!- le digo mas fuerte de lo que quería.

El se acerca rápidamente y me entrega un pequeño elefante.

Era del tamaño de mi palma, rosa con un vestido rojo y un moño en la cabeza.

Es... Un elefante- digo en un susurro.

Si, lo siento... Es solo que trate de llegar aquí lo antes posible... Y lo único que pude conseguir fue esto... En la tienda de regalos de aquí- dice tartamudeando.

Es un elefante...- digo en un susurro.

Hey Gail! Estas despierta!- escucho a Traci cuando llega a la puerta de mi habitación.

Habitación?

cuando llegue a esta habitación?

Esta bien?- escucho a Steve decir.

No lo se, no deja de ver ese elefante- le contesta Epstein.

Quiero decirles que se callen pero no puedo.

Sostengo el pequeño elefante de las orejas y lo balanceo de un lado a otro. es tan pequeño... Y rosa.

Gail? Estas bien?- pregunta Steve de nuevo acercándose a mi.

Tengo... Un elefante...- le digo en un susurro volteándolo a ver- y es muy pequeño. No pueden ser tan pequeños cierto?

Un elefante no puede ser tan pequeño, es un bebe elefante, rosa, esta enfermo? Es un bebe elefante rosa enfermo!

Steve el elefante esta enfermo...- le digo entrando en pánico- Steve esta enfermo?

Gail... Es solo un peluche- dice simplemente.

No.. El esta enfermo Steve! Necesita ayuda!- digo un poco mas fuerte.

Creo que deberíamos hablarle a la enfermera- dice McNally haciendo que voltee a verla.

Si! Una enfermera!- le digo aun sosteniendo al pequeño elefante delante de mi.

Llama una enfermera McNally! Es una emergencia!- le grito y veo como se sobresalta.

Ok ok! Le llamare- contesta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Espera yo la llamo- dice Price acercándose a mi cama y tomando un botón conectado a un cable.

Price que estas haciendo?- pregunta Traci acercándose a ella.

Llamo a la enfermera- dice como si no fuera gran cosa.

Chloe eso no es para llamar a la enfermera, ese es el botón del medicamento para Gail!- dice mientras se lo quita de las manos.

Que?!- pregunta sorprendida Price alejándose de ella.

Cuantas veces as presionado este botón?- pregunta Treci mientras la mira como si Price hubiera rayado las paredes.

No lo se... Un par de veces- le contesta avergonzada.

Steve! Steve!..- digo mientras empiezo a sentirme inquieta- Steve!

Que pasa Gail? Estoy aquí!- me dice Steve que efectivamente estaba aun lado mi.

Este elefante me esta asustando- digo despacio para que no me escuchara.

Que dices?- pregunta Steve.

acaso no me entiende?

Steve... Este elefante me esta asustando...- digo tratando de controlarme.

Por favor llévatelo- le digo tratando de controlar mi respiración- por favor Steve! Llévatelo! Me esta asustando!

Pero que estas...- Steve llévatelo!- le grito mientras sigo mirando el elefante mientras trato de respirar.

Y de repente, el elefante ya no estaba.

Lo tenia justo delante de mi, Y YA NO ESTABA!

Volteo a ver a mi alrededor buscándolo pero ya no estaba en ningún lugar.

puedo ver a todos observándome y de repente la veo.

/.../

Fui rápidamente a mi departamento saliendo del hospital. Al llegar a mi habitación pude ver mi reflejo por primera vez.

Mi blusa favorita tenia sangre por todas partes, mi cabello estaba echo un lío.

Me tome dos minutos para pensar en todo lo que había pasado hoy.

El parque, el oficial, el Hospital, Gail.

Doy un respiro profundo y empiezo a desvestirme para entrar a la ducha.

con agua a punto de ebullición entro y me relajo bajo el agua.

No se cuanto tiempo me quedo ahí antes de salir, pero me siento relajada por primera ves en todo el día.

Me dirijo a la cocina para prepararme un cafe cuando escucho que alguien toca mi puerta.

Quien es?- pregunto en cuanto llego a la puerta.

Doctora Stewart? Soy el oficial Shaw- contesta a través de la puerta.

Veo por la mirilla para comprobar que realmente es el antes de abrir la puerta.

/.../

Bien doctora Stewart creo que es todo- me dice el oficial Shaw finalmente.

El oficial Shaw fue a mi departamento para llevarme a la división para mi declaración.

Tomo prácticamente todo el día, pero al fin terminamos.

Me sentía tan cansada que lo único que quería era regresar a mi departamento.

Doctora Stewart esta lista?- dice el oficial shaw acercándose a mi.

Si por favor- le digo con un suspiro.

Le importa si hacemos una parada antes?- me pregunta con una sonrisa mientras avanzamos.

una parada?

/.../

En cuanto llegamos al hospital tomo un respiro para tranquilizarme.

De repente me siento inquieta y nerviosa por el simple echo de saber que volvería a ver a Gail... Es decir la oficial Peck.

Sabia que tarde o temprano la vería, ella es oficial de policía en la división 15, donde trabajaría yo. Solo que no sabia que la vería de nuevo este mismo día.

Controlate Holly, no tienes doce años!

Entramos al hospital y preguntamos a la enfermera en recepción por la habitación de la Oficial Peck.

Tomamos el elevador y nos dirigimos al quinto piso. En cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron escuchamos gritos provenientes de una puerta cercana.

El oficial Shaw y yo nos miramos por un segundo antes de salir rápido y dirigirnos hacia donde provenían los gritos.

Por favor llévatelo- grita Gail desde su cama alterada- por favor Steve! Llévatelo! Me esta asustando!

Pero que estas...- Steve llévatelo!- le grita de nuevo mientras mira con terror al pequeño elefante que sostiene en sus manos.

Sin pensar en lo que hacia entro rápidamente y tomo el elefante de sus manos y lo aviento al fondo de la habitación.

Ella se ve desconcertada mientras voltea a ver a todas partes buscando al elefante.

Cuando de repente se da cuenta de mi presencia.

Tu!- dice mientras me apunta con el dedo- que haces aquí de nuevo? Que hiciste con el elefante?!

Yo...- hey Gail!- dice el oficial shaw interrumpiendo me mientras entra a la habitación.

Oli! Dios Oliver! No vas a creerlo!- dice Gail totalmente alarmada- había un elefante aquí! Yo tenia un elefante en mis manos!

Dice mientras voltea de nuevo a todas partes buscándolo.

Era rosa! Y pequeño! Y estaba... Enfermo- dice la ultima palabra casi en un susurro.

De verdad?- dice el Oficial Shaw con el ceño fruncido mientras voltea a verlos a todos.

Es en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta que hay mas personas aquí.

No reconozco a ninguno en realidad, pero todos llevan uniforme, así que supongo que también son policías en la división 15

Así es Oli, pero ahora no esta! Desapareció!- dice preocupada- fuiste tu!- dice señalándome de nuevo.

Bien que esta pasando aquí?- dice alguien en la puerta de la habitación haciendo que todos volteemos a verla.

Oh enfermera Olivia- dice Steve levantándose de su asiento.

Detective Peck creí haberle dicho que no podía haber tantas personas aquí- dice mientras voltea a vernos a todos- hacen demasiado ruido y ponen nerviosa a mi paciente.

Ellos no me ponen nerviosa- dice Gail con el ceño fruncido viéndola- los elefantes me ponen nerviosa, sobre todo los elefantes bebes, rosas y enfermos.

De que esta hablando señorita Peck- le pregunta la enfermera confundida.

Solo digo, que no deberían permitir animales en el hospital- dice cruzando se de brazos- menos un elefante, es... Es... Anti higiénico.

Ok, creo que es hora de que todos salgan de aquí- dice la enfermera.

Todos empiezan a quejarse mientras se despiden de Gail para salir.

Una oficial pelirroja se acerca con Gail al ultimo- Gail... Yo lo siento- dice nerviosamente antes de salir prácticamente corriendo.

pero que diablos paso aquí?

Ammm señorita enfermera yo acabo de llegar aquí, quisiera poder solo saludarla- le dice el Oficial Shaw a la enfermera.

Solo cinco minutos- le dice la enfermera antes de salir.

Bueno, es mejor que yo también me vaya- le digo al Oficial Shaw- lo esperare afuera.

No...- dice Gail desde su cama- quédate- me dice en cuanto volteo a verla.

Que?- le pregunto sorprendida.

Por favor quédate- me dice despacio.

Puedo ver vulnerabilidad en su mirada, y no pude decirle que no. Así que tomo un respiro profundo y me siento en la silla aun lado de su cama.

Y como sigues querida?- le pregunta el oficial Shaw con ternura.

Bien... Estoy bien, increíble Oli- dice alegre- ni siquiera me duele nada, creo que debería irme- dice frunciendo el ceño pensativa- estoy bien, si, pediré mi alta.

Trata de levantarse pero el Oficial Shaw la detiene de inmediato.

Tranquila ahi Kid- dice sosteniéndola de los hombros- no creo que eso sea buena idea, necesitas descansar.

Porque? Yo estoy bien Oliver- le dice en un puchero.

Lo se querida, pero necesitas descansar- le insiste Oliver.

No, no lo necesito, soy una Peck- dice seria- esto no fue nada.

Lo se, pero aun así, ademas necesitas que te vea el doctor primero, solo el puede darte el alta- le explica el oficial con mucha paciencia- ademas, yo traje algo porque te ibas a quedar aquí, pero si no lo harás entonces tendré que llevármelo- le dice mientras le muestra una bolsa de papel.

No importa, yo me quiero ir Oliver!- le insiste como niña pequeña.

Bien, si es lo que quieres- dice abriendo la bolsa sacando una dona de chocolate y chispas de colores.

Hey! Hey no!- dice Gail sentándose en la cama para acercarse a el- eso es mío!

No, esto era para alguien enfermo, tu ya no lo estas querida- le dice con una sonrisa.

No! Si lo estoy, Oli si lo estoy mira! Cof cof!- dice fingiendo toser dándose pequeños golpes en el pecho- eso es mío!

Te quedaras aquí entonces?- le pregunta el oficial con una ceja levantada.

Si!- le responde Gail rápidamente.

Y harás todo lo que el medico diga?- dice entre cerrando los ojos en ella.

Sii!- contesta nuevamente antes de ponerse sobre sus rodillas delante de el y verlo con los ojos de perrito triste mas increíbles que haya visto en mi vida.

Mmmm... Bien Peck! Me as convencido!- dice con una sonrisa mientras vuelve a meter la dona dentro de la bolsa y se la entrega.

Si! Ven con mama!- dice con alegría de una niña de 5 años mientras regresa a acostase a su cama con la mitad de una dona en su boca.

Bien, oficiales es hora de irse- dice la enfermera al entrar.

Bien, querida te veré mañana antes del turno- le dice Oliver con una sonrisa.

Ahaa...- contesta Gail mientras terminaba de devorar se la dona.

Hasta mañana querida- le dice Oliver pero Gail no le responde.

Le doy una sonrisa a Al oficial al ver la increíble paciencia que tiene con ella.

Adiós Gail, espero que te recuperes- le digo mientras la veo comer su segunda dona.

Disculpen, pero quien se quedara con la paciente?- pregunta la enfermera en cuanto nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Disculpa?- pregunta Oliver.

Si, alguien debe quedarse con ella esta noche- nos dice la enfermera con una inclinación de cabeza.

Bueno, su hermano iba a quedarse- le dice El oficial rascándose la frente.

El detective Peck? Salió hace 15 minutos- le contesta la enfermera.

Que?- pregunto volteando a ver a Gail.

Si, dijo que La señorita Peck ya había decidido que se quedaría alguien mas- dice la enfermera Olivia viéndonos a ambos.

Alguien mas?- le pregunta el oficial.

Así es, una doctora Stewart?- dice viendo directamente a mi.

Oh... Bueno en ese caso- dice el Oficial Shaw volteando me a ver con una sonrisa- nos vemos mañana doctora Stewart.

Que? Espera que?- le pregunto sorprendida.

La señorita Peck no se puede quedar sola, estará en observación toda la noche- dice la enfermera Olivia con una sonrisa en los labios- y que tenga un medico a su lado es algo que le convendrá muchísimo.

Pero... Pero yo no...- tienes razón doctora Stewart- dice el oficial con un suspiro- no te podemos pedir algo así, y menos siendo tu primer día de trabajo. Le llamare a mi esposa y le diré que no podré ir a casa, yo me quedare con ella.

Me quedo sin palabras. Volteo a ver a Gail comiendo se una dona nueva sentada en la cama como niña pequeña, ajena a todo a su alrededor. Ella no debería estar aquí.

No... Esta bien, yo me quedare- le digo al Oficial volteándolo a ver.

Segura?- me pregunta sosteniendo su teléfono en la mano- ella puede ser alguien difícil de tratar querida.

Si... Esta bien, no hay ningún problema, ademas yo no tengo a nadie en casa esperándome así que- digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Bueno, en ese caso, queda decidido! - dice el oficial guardando rápidamente el teléfono- nos vemos mañana doc, y cuide bien a mi petulante Peck!

Por supuesto- le contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Llame si necesita algo- dice mientras camina hacia la puerta de espaldas- y recuerde ella es buena, solo no tome enserio nada de lo que diga- dice volteando a ver por un segundo a Gail antes de dirigirse a mi de nuevo- y si tiene algún problema, recuerde, la comida siempre es la solución!

Problema? A que se... Refiere?- trato de preguntarle pero el a desaparecido dejándome sola en la habitación con Gail.

Hey!...- me grita Gail desde la cama.

Puedo ver como tiene todas sus mejillas y barbilla cubierta de chocolate.

Se acabaron mis donas... Quiero mas donas!..

Dios! En que me metí!

/.../

HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES!

GAIL ES UNA NIÑA GRANDE! TODOS LO SABEMOS, PERO TENDRA QUE MADURAR NO CREEN?

ES CORTO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.


End file.
